Mal ejemplo
by LaviWalker
Summary: un fic sobre la pareja Lavi x Allen, mostrando el desarrollo de su relación, una relación alumno/maestro donde ambos aprenderán que hacer lo uno quiera siempre funciona.
1. Dime como quieras

**MAL EJEMPLO**

**Lavi x Allen**

**Disclaimer: **-man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo soy una fan que adora la pareja de Lavi y Allen y que tiene una mente muy retorcida, gracias!

El fic puede ser un poco fuerte, así que quedan advertidos, intento hacerlo bastante explicito.

Fiction Rated M (+16)

**Capitulo 1.- Dime como quieras.**

Pero bueno ¿a quién se le ocurre encender la luz a estas horas de la madrugada?

Dicho esto me levanto de golpe de mi cama, tanta luz sobre mi cara me había despertado y molestado, pero era la luz del sol, justo en mi ventana, mostrándome que ya era de día, que mal, y mi estomago recordándome que me había acostado sin cenar, es que eso de andar a la carreras…

Supongo que no puedo evitarlo mas

Mientras me vestía note que faltaba algo, no estaba mi bandana, por más que la busque no la encontré, y la verdad tenía demasiada hambre como para preocuparme ahora por eso, mejor me apuraba al comedor antes de que el destructor del tiempo "destruyera" toda la comida.

Jerry, lo de siempre… y… con temor a sonar como Allen, que sea doble, ando famélico.

Ah que ternura eres Lavi, claro! Y hablado del rey de Roma, creo que esta llamándote por allá.

Efectivamente, al otro lado del comedor estaba Allen ondeando su mano, detrás de una montaña de platos, haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado, ese niño…

Eh! Moyashi, ya terminaste de desayunar?

El chico de cabello blanco me mira muy seriamente y es un poco aterrador, realmente odia que lo llame así eh?

Ya, ya, Allen Walker, no te molestes, es de cariño

No, no lo es – sin cambiar la expresión molesta de su rostro

Sí, pero si no lo sientes así, dejo de llamarte así y listo. – Le sonreí.- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Tengo un nombre, sabes? – ah pero que persistente, no se deja

Sí, pero todos te dicen así, excepto Yuu, ¿de qué privilegios goza para llamarte de manera especial eh? – sin lugar a dudas eso le había sorprendido, pero al menos ya no tenía esa expresión molesta en sus ojos.

Eh… ninguno, pero no he logrado q deje de hacerlo, no vayas a empezar tu también con eso, por favor.

Por eso Allen-kun, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Como quieras, menos Moyashi

Bien, Peque, así te diré, serás Peque-kun – Allen se levanto de su asiento igual de enojado que en un principio y alzo la voz

¡¿Pero qué tiene eso de mejor a Moyashi?

Que es de cariño, no de burla… bueno, algo de ambos. – Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse, creo que poca gente le ha expresado cariño de alguna forma, se quedo mirándome y se sentó de nuevo, tranquilamente, a terminar su último plato de comida. Espero yo que sea el último porque hay como unos 100 ya terminados a su lado.

Gracias. – solo dijo, quise sonreír pero en ese justo momento una sensación bastante dolorosa recorrió mi cuello… alguien me observaba, lo sabia… era aterrador, no quería voltear… sabía lo que me esperaba…

IDIOTA! Llevo toda la mañana esperándote! ¿Qué crees, que tengo tu tiempo o qué? – El viejo Panda se me lanza con una de sus patadas triples voladoras de suprema puntería en mi cuello, dejándome en agonía sobre la mesa

Panda! ¿Qué te crees? Déjame desayunar al menos!

Nada! Te vienes conmigo de una vez, que tenemos trabajo – y así como así, me agarro de la oreja y me comenzó a arrastrar por el comedor, por dios, ya de por si es humillante que te de ordenes un viejo de medio metro de estatura… ni modo. Mirando a mi compañero de desayuno, solo sonreía, acaso se… ¿estaba burlando de mi? Quizás, le divertía mi situación, eso si

Peque-kun! – le grite a Allen mientras me arrastraban – te veo al rato, no te burles de tus mayores!

Espero que tú oreja este bien, Lavi. – eso dijo mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose de mí, ese niño…

Ya en las afueras del comedor, exactamente en la biblioteca, me tenia Bookman atrapado en un montón de documentos, llenos de fechas, fotografías y datos que tenía que memorizar y relacionar con la guerra que estábamos llevando a cabo, mi trabajo, al fin y al cabo, algo tedioso, dirán, pero a mí me gustaba, saberme parte de ese legado, de la historia no contada…

¿Y tu bandana, Lavi? – pregunto el viejo Bookman

Sepa, no la encontré en el cuarto y tampoco es que la haya buscado mucho

Te ves mayor cuando andas así – me respondió.

Jejeje, ahora dime "Lavi-san", por favor

Idiota, a todo, ¿Por qué llamaste a Allen de manera tan informal?

Ah… eso, no sé, es un juego, supongo – le respondí sin mirarlo directamente, sabía que su reproche seria inmediato

¿no te estarás involucrando mucho con estas personas, verdad? Recuerda tu misión

Ya lo sé – respondí con un tono de enfado en mi voz – no se me permite tener corazón, esta es solo una identidad falsa para conseguir información y ya, lo sé, te preocupas demasiado viejo, es un juego – me reí, espero haya sonado convincente.


	2. Vicio

**Capitulo 2.- Vicio**

Al fin había terminado con la montaña de documentos, rayos, si que era bastante información, pero nada difícil para mí.

Cansado pero libre – me dije a mi mismo – ahora puedo irme a cenar… cenar? Me he saltado una comida otra vez? Aaaaah! Odio eso –

Y realmente lo odiaba, saltarme las comidas por exceso de trabajo, no es que me diera mucha hambre pero es que la hora de ir al comedor era el único tiempo que podía estar con los demás, sin peleas, sin akumas, sin cosas que memorizar, era solo un chico mas comiendo sus alimentos, odiaba perderme ese pequeño instante en que era un chico de 19 años y nada mas…

Bueno, aun falta un par de horas para ir a cenar… iré por un cigarro.

Desde que cumplí 19 empecé con el vicio ese, un cigarro, no pasa de uno o dos diarios, pero no deja de estar presente, me ayuda con el estrés, la ansiedad, evito todo, tal vez solo ando buscando formas de escapar, pero igual no me importa, a veces pienso q debo hacer lo que quiero, para variar…

Salgo de la biblioteca y me dirijo a la parte más alta de la torre del cuartel central, un cuarto amplio y olvidado con nada más que una gran vista hacia el exterior, donde voy a fumar, así nadie me pregunta nada, me gusta el silencio de vez en cuando, mas con tan impresionante atardecer a la vista

Lavi! Aquí estas - entro Allen y sonreía mientras lo decía como con un tono de alivio, parece que el albino de 16 años me había estado buscando – llevo horas tratando de localizarte –

¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? – pregunte, pensé que solo yo conocía esta habitación

La verdad no sé, perseguí a Timcampy hasta el pasillo más alto y vi esta habitación entre abierta y solo entre, disculpa si incomodo. – se notaba algo apenado

Nah, no te preocupes, es bueno, ven y hazme compañía, Peque-kun – le sonreí y volví a mirar el atardecer - es hermoso ¿no crees? Seguramente el General Froi le gustaría dibujarlo – sonreí, me gustaba pensar en el general Froi Tiedoll –

Lavi… ¿estás fumando? – pregunto mirándome fijamente

Ah sinceramente… ¿Cómo decir que no, si me estás viendo que lo estoy haciendo?

Lo siento, pero no sabía.

De hecho, nadie sabe, Peque-kun, y me gustaría que se quedara así, es solo un juego, nada más. – De hecho así era, como dije, una forma de escapar- Dime, Peque-kun ¿has hecho algo en tu vida, solo porque si? Sin importar razones o consecuencias, solo por que se te da la gana… - ¿Qué le estaba preguntando? Sentí que necesitaba hacerlo, quería conocer a Allen, nunca habla con nadie y siempre es tan… perfecto que creo que jamás se ha equivocado, al menos no ha propósito…

No lo sé… creo que no. – respondió mirando el atardecer mientras este se reflejaba en sus ojos y hacia que la vista fuera un poco deprimente en sí misma.

¿y eso no te molesta? mira Peque-kun, te lo pongo de esta forma, tienes solo 16, eres un niño – y eso tenía que recordarlo yo muy bien – y como niño aun te falta mucho por vivir, pero no eres un niño cualquiera, eres un exorcista… aunque te falte mucho por vivir, no sabemos si tendremos el tiempo para vivirlo… y eso es triste

Si pero…es mi obligación

Oh pero que aburrido, peque-kun. – le sonreí mientras pasaba mi brazo por su hombro acercándolo a mi- olvídate de eso, haz lo que quieras por una vez, mira, seré tu diablito de los malos consejos – le sonrió tratando de inspirarle confianza, algo muy perverso pasa por mi cabeza y la verdad no me importa.

Está bien, eso suena hasta coherente, ¿Qué tengo que hacer, sempai? – sí, lo dice en burla, pero me agrada su voz.

Empecemos por algo simple – saco de mi bolsillo mi cajetilla de cigarros y enciendo uno – vas a fumarte este cigarro.

¿eh? Nunca he fumado en mi vida, Lavi, además no me gusta el olor.

Ya, ya, que no te importe, peque-kun, tu solo hazlo, solo procura no hacerlo muy rápido o te vas a ahogar – y así, pongo el cigarro en su mano, vamos, no ha de ser tan difícil llevarte por el mal camino, Allen.

Allen se llevo el cigarro a la boca, sin seguir mi consejo, y se asfixio a la primera, era gracioso y patético de ver, pero más gracioso que nada.

A ver, presta. – le quite el cigarro y me lo lleve a la boca – mira, es así como tienes que hacerlo, despacio, aspirando el humo, lo retienes un poco y lo sueltas – estaba predicando con el ejemplo – ahora tu.

Y de nuevo lo hizo, pero ya no se ahogo, oh, me ha quitado lo gracioso, ahora solo es algo digno de ver, Allen fumando, tratando de mantener la calma, se nota que no le gusta el sabor.

Ya te acostumbraras – y sin saber por qué le quite de nuevo el cigarro y volví a fumarlo yo, ahora no tenía la excusa de la demostración, solo lo hice.

Se nota que ya tienes experiencia, Lavi – lo dijo sonriendo y ahora fue él el que me quito el cigarro y fumo por su cuenta, mirándolo… no pude evitar dejar salir una parte de mis pensamientos.

Oye, peque-kun, ¿sabes que nos estamos besando, prácticamente? – oh, Allen comenzó a toser, jajaja, pobre, no debí decirle eso

¿a… q te refieres? – pregunto con su cara roja –

No es gran cosa, solo que pensándolo así, es un beso indirecto, estamos compartiendo algo donde han estado antes los labios del contrario, y así… es casi casi, un beso.

Ash! Lavi, tenias que arruinarlo – Allen se enoja, no mucho, claro, me entrega el cigarro y se va, de la misma manera que vino, ¿y yo por que sonrió como tonto? Je… ese niño….

Y yo me dirigí a mi habitación, antes de ir a cenar, después de ese buen cigarro, el mejor desde que comencé con ellos… y seguía con el cigarro en la mano ¿Por qué? Ya en mi habitación, con las luces apagadas y la luna empezando a dejarse ver… comencé a pensar en ello, y no debí, sinceramente no. Observe el cigarro, ya apagado pero sin terminar… su extremo algo húmedo todavía de su ultimo usuario, si, los labios de Allen habían estado ahí y eso me molestaba, o algo así, lleve el cigarro de nuevo a mi boca aunque estuviera apagado, solo con los labios, eso del beso indirecto tenía mucho sentido, mucha lógica… mucha significancia para mí.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo así, desde antes que comenzara con el vicio, de hecho… él fue mi razón, cada vez que empezaba a pensar más en él debía ir a fumar, así calmaba mi ansiedad, ahora… se había metido también en eso, y lo había compartido conmigo…

Peque… si supieras lo retorcido que soy, ni siquiera me hubieras buscado hoy… niño -

Lo susurro mientras el cigarro sigue en mis labios y mi mano derecha dentro de mi pantalón, acariciando mi miembro, pensando en los labios de ese niño… subiendo y bajando, y el cigarro en mi boca, es casi como imaginar una felación, sí, soy despreciable, pero estoy en esa edad, en la que solo pienso con mi pene…y le toco a él ser el mayor de mis pensamientos… y así termino, con mi pantalón sucio por la eyaculación tan deliciosa que acabo de tener, el cigarro en mi boca y mi sentimiento de culpa y desprecio, y así me quede dormido, esta vez… fueron 2 comidas las que me salte.


	3. La tercera es la vencida: el beso

**Capitulo 3.- La tercera es la vencida: el beso.**

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente, el cigarro ya caído en el suelo pero mi mano durmió dentro de mi pantalón toda la noche, dios, que hambre tengo… si, solo en eso puedo pensar, ya estoy igual que Allen.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a las duchas, no podría salir al comedor en ese estado, me baño y me cambio de ropa… ¿y mi bandana? De nuevo, ¿Dónde diablos la deje?... ash!...como me molesto a mi mismo. Me dirijo al comedor, la misma rutina, saludo a todos, saludo a Jerry y pido mi comida, de nuevo, doble ración, como si comer más cantidad fuera a reemplazar las comidas perdidas o calmar otro tipo de hambre. Busque con la mirada a Allen pero no lo vi, al menos no a simple vista, toco esforzarme, pero ahí estaba, con la cabeza sumergida en un plato de… ¿cereal? Creo… pero ¿Qué?.

Ey! Peque-kun – le muevo – ey! Despierta! – no, sigue dormido, ¿ahora qué le pasa a este? Tiene la cara llena de leche… ¿a los conejos le gusta la leche?.. era algo que no sabía muy bien, nunca se me había antojado pero ahora… sin que nadie observe, agachándome, paso mi lengua por la mejilla llena de leche de Allen, sip, a los conejos nos gusta la leche… y este niño se despierta, casi de golpe, y yo solo rio, audiblemente… ese niño…

Moyashi! Te estás avergonzando a ti mismo, para variar – dice Yuu acercándose por el otro lado de Allen.

Lo siento, Kanda – responde nerviosamente, ¿Por qué le pide disculpas? Si, es demasiado bueno este.

A nuestro grupo mañanero se une Lenalee para desayunar, somos un grupo extraño pero divertido, me gusta estar en medio, me gusta ver a Yuu pelearse con Allen, a Lenalee defendiéndolo y sonrojándose, si es, muy divertido… ¿Qué? ¿sonrojandose?...

Jajajajaja – ups, no he podido evitarlo, todo el comedor me han escuchado

¿Qué paso? – el silencio se adueño de la mesa y me preguntaron, prácticamente a coro, mis amigos temporales.

Nada, nada – les respondo – Peque-kun, cuando termines ¿puedes venir a hablar conmigo en el salón? Es sobre nuestra platica de ayer, ya sabes, eso de hacer lo que queramos antes de que nos maten y así – me levanto sonriendo porque sé que he dejado a todos con la boca abierta, efectivamente, el tema de la muerte es algo muy delicado como para que yo vaya mencionándolo como si nada, ah… no importa, Allen se ha avergonzado.

Me quedo en el pasillo un rato, no muy lejos del comedor, solo puedo pensar en leche, ah… ¿debería fumarme otro cigarro?, no, ya viene Allen y solo quiero preguntarle algo. La verdad no sé por qué estos días ya no he podido controlarme, se que el tiempo se acorta… que dentro de poco ya no podre seguir molestándolo, abrazándolo de repente, sé que tengo los días contados… ¿es por eso que estoy más… desesperado?

Ya vine – me dice Allen acercándose a mi – y ¿bien? ¿Que querías platicar conmigo? – q serio se oye.

¿estás molesto, peque?

No… solo, no me gusta pensar en eso, de morir, ya sabes, hemos pasado por tanto… - agacha la cabeza-

Lo sé, lo sé! Es por eso que lo digo! Sabes, le gustas a Lenalee. –eso ha sido directo al grano-

¡¿Qué! - su cara roja de vergüenza e incredulidad se clava en mis ojos

Jajaja si, pero no te exaltes, no creo que ni ella lo sepa. – le paso mi mano entre sus cabellos revolviéndoselos juguetonamente. – Peque, sin ánimos de ofender ni nada ¿alguna vez has o te han besado?

¡¿Qué? – Allen estaba de todos los colores ahora - ¿y a ti que te importa, Lavi!

Mira, es parte de vivir, el besar, abrazar, amar… por lo menos debes conocer esas sensaciones, por mi parte, puedo abrazarte mucho para que conozcas al menos esa, jajajaja – y lo abrazo por la espalda

Idiota – me dice por lo bajo

Ah, suenas como panda, que lindo. Dejando el insulto de lado, no te preguntas, ¿Cómo sería? Besar a alguien – no lo he soltado de mi abrazo, ni ganas…

No te referirás a ti mismo ¿verdad? – eso me tomo de repente- con eso de que andas mostrándome el mundo y eso…

Jajaja, Peque, peque, claro q no, me refiero a una mujer, de verdad y todo, ¿no te interesa? – le suelto de mis garras, digo, de mi abrazo, he de estar loco, pero solo quiero ver que es lo que en verdad quieres, Allen.

Pues… si… - apenado y sin poder levantar la cara, responde –

Perfecto, prepara tus cosas, saldremos a una cita, con chicas ;) – y así comienzo mi retirada a lo q seria la propia preparación de mi tortura – yo me encargo de todo, nos vemos a las 2, antes de la comida para comer afuera, ja ne!

Y lo deje ahí de pie, pensando en que haría para que Allen tuviera su primer beso, al menos como es debido, se lo merece el niño.

Beso… - me repito, como los indirectos del día anterior… como los que imagino cada vez que me saluda, ah pero tengo presente lo que se debe y lo que no, por eso…

Tomo el teléfono y hago un par de llamadas, tengo un par de amigas que sirven para estos casos, han estado enamoradas de mi ya bastante tiempo y eso ayuda a q, pedirles favores, sea de lo más fácil.

Llega la hora de la cita, he conseguido vestirme… decentemente, y Allen, se ha peinado, se ve raro, gracioso, y no puedo evitarlo, llevo mi mano a su cabello y se lo revuelvo, segunda vez en el día…

Ey! – me reclama mientras intenta acomodárselo

Déjalo así! Te ves mejor, no andes tratando de ser lo q no eres, peque. – y se detuvo, que obediente – mira, nuestras citas están aquí.

Dos chicas, 17 y 18 años, la primera morena, de ojos claros y cabello ondulado y la segunda de tez clara, también ojos claros y cabello corto.

Te presento a Mirella y a Levaine, peque, Mire-chan es tu cita – la chica le sonríe mientras Allen se sonroja, debería controlar mas eso, se nota que no tiene nada de experiencia con mujeres – vamos chicas, la comida nos espera.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante, uno que ya había yo reservado con anterioridad, advirtiéndole desde antes a mi amigo que comiera decentemente, que en la orden podría saciar su hambre, ahora… debía mostrarse deseable y no como un monstruo destructor de comida. Nos sirvieron la comida, típico restaurante italiano, comimos, charlamos e incluso Allen la estaba pasando muy bien, no parecía más que lo que era, un niño de 16 en una cita. Y luego fuimos a caminar los 4, yo me aleje con Levaine a platicar, ya sabía ella del plan de todos modos, así que estábamos cerca, con la intención de ver todo, ya le había explicado a Allen lo que tenía que hacer, y si realmente quería lo iba a lograr, no era que le fueran a poner muchos obstáculos, a Mire le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio conmigo, y ¿Cómo no? Si es un chico tan lindo…

Y ahí estábamos, mirando a lo lejos a Allen y Mire, que, aunque un año mayor que él, le llegaba a la altura de las cejas, se veían muy bien, sinceramente, y fue cuando paso, Allen tomo la mano derecha de Mire y agacho su rostro a la altura del de ella y la beso, un beso lento, se podía ver, suave… delicado, rayos! Parece que le di muchas indicaciones, eso o… realmente es muy bueno ¿Cómo puedo ser tan masoquista y seguir observando? Mi retorcida mente se excita así sea solo de observador… me gusta ver a Allen en esa situación, aunque sea con ella…

Y termino la cita, cada quien para su casa, Allen y yo nos quedamos un rato en el salón del cuartel charlando, realmente necesitaba saber que pensaba.

¿y? cuéntame, peque – le pregunto

¿el qué?

Como que ¿el qué?, pues la cita, el beso!, ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué piensas? ¿te gustó? – muchas preguntas, muy importantes

No me disgusto – a ver…- fue agradable

Esa no es respuesta para un niño de 16 años lleno de hormonas a punto de explotar

Lavi!, es que no se, estuvo bien pero… tampoco es que me haya cambiado el mundo o algo así, no es tan increíble como lo haces parecer, ¿sabes?

Ah ¿ahora es mi culpa? – me molesto un poco – uno que solo quiere ayudarte a conocer las cosas buenas y me culpas, a lo mejor eres tú, Moyashi, que no sabe hacer bien las cosas! – eso estuvo fuera de lugar… me arrepentiré luego.

¡no me llames así! – me grito, tan fuerte como pudo… y me dolió, pero me calló.

Ok, vamos a verlo desde otra perspectiva… tal vez… no era la persona adecuada – no, que debía ser yo! Ok, tampoco debía ser yo, pero quería…

Tal vez… lo siento – dijo por lo bajo el niño de ojos grises.

En eso va pasando Lenalee por el pasillo, y no se escapa de mi vista, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, y así mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, deberían santificarme por lo que voy a hacer, me levanto y salgo corriendo detrás de ella

Lenalee! Espera! – la alcanzo –

Oh, Lavi, ¿Qué paso?

Ven, acompáñame al salón, estoy con Allen y necesito tu ayuda – sonó como si algo realmente malo pasara.

Corremos al salón y ahí está Allen aun cabizbajo.

Esta es la respuesta, peque – le señalo a Lenalee, me mira con cara de sorpresa el joven Allen y yo continuo, explicando mi plan – es sencillo, Lenalee, a ti te gusta Allen, ¿cierto? – creo que soy demasiado directo –

¿Qué? Pero que dices? ¿Cómo? – la chica totalmente roja no sabe ni donde esconderse

Tranquila, no sale de nosotros 3, además… ya le había comentado a peque, antes de que te alarmes mas y lo niegues y bla bla bla, te explico – me volteo a mirar a Allen – les explico, como dije, a ti, Lenalee, te gusta Allen, Allen… bueno, el acaba de tener su primer beso hoy – por un momento vi un destello de decepción en los ojos de Lenalee – pero fue algo común y ordinario para él, no le hizo mayor cosa – y ahí regreso la esperanza, que tierna niña – así que pienso, pues no fue la persona adecuada, y, reitero, como a ti te gusta Allen, pensé que querrías ayudar, con un beso, su segundo beso… para saber si es eso, la rima no es intencional, y así todos ganan. Peque sabrá que se siente un buen beso, tu sabrás si hay oportunidad con Allen y de paso, el beso no está de más y listo – y yo sabré de una vez que le gusta a este niño –

De acuerdo – respondió Allen casi inmediatamente

Que rápido – comente-

No quiero ser el único hombre en el cuartel que no sabe lo que es un beso, ¿ok? – se escucha casi molesto y apenado

De acuerdo… - responde Lenalee, más dudosa que su compañero, pero…se que lo quiere, así que, yo me alejo, como en la tarde, a observar de lejos.

Y ahí estaban, dos niños que se quieren, tal vez de diferentes formas, pero el cariño ahí está, tal vez eso marcaria la diferencia esta vez; platican un rato, llegan a un acuerdo… y es Lenalee la que se acerca a Allen, Allen solo pone su mano en la cintura de su amiga y sonríe, con la otra mano quita un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella y ella lo besa… se aferra a él y lo besa, esta vez fue un beso largo, aunque igual lento y algo torpe, todo iba bien hasta…

¡¿Qué demonios le haces a mi hermana, ALLEN WALKER! – el supervisor Komui, hermano de Lenalee, que curiosamente pasaba por ahí, ha captado el final del beso, lo cual es problemático para Allen, quien sale corriendo como alma que lleva el viento

Lo siento! – se le escucha gritar mientras corre, perseguido por el supervisor y su robot acompañante, eso es peligroso. Me acerco a Lenalee quien está con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro a pesar de que podría quedar viuda antes de casarse…

Creo que ire a ayudarlo – le digo a la chica

Está bien – me responde. – Lavi? –

¿sí?

Gracias… ha sido lo mejor desde que estoy aquí – me sonríe, muy sinceramente.

Ah, no hay de que, tómalo como un regalo, ya le explicaras a tu hermano. – me voy corriendo a buscar a Allen, si es que sigue con vida.

Ya luego de un largo rato de buscar a Allen, subo a la parte más alta del cuartel, en la habitación donde suelo fumar, no se por qué sentí que podía estar ahí, seguramente porque esperaba que él hubiera entendido el concepto de "lugar para escapar", y si, ahí estaba, recostado contra la pared, empapado en sudor, respirando agitadamente.

Aaaaaaah, por fin lo perdí! – me dice aliviado, me arrodillo enfrente suyo, viendo que no se va a poder levantar y le limpio el sudor con mi bufanda… se ve tierno así, cansado y sonrojado…

Y ¿Qué me dices, peque? ¿Qué tal este beso? –

Bueno… fue mejor – sonríe – excepto por el final, claro… pero no se sintió extraño, fue agradable y tierno… como un calor en mi pecho.

Bien, ahora si puedes decir que has besado a alguien, compañero – le sonrió de vuelta, revolviéndole, por 3ra vez, el cabello, un poco triste, en el interior… esperaba que tampoco le gustara

Pero… - me interrumpe – Lavi… - ¿esperanza?

Dime

Tampoco ha sido algo del otro mundo – casi me caigo de mi sorpresa, eso no me lo esperaba

Explícame, que ya me estas molestando

Bueno, estuvo bien pero… fue muy natural, eso fue, me gusto, si, pero… no es algo porque me mantendría despierto o sin comer… especialmente sin comer jajaja. –típico de él –

Ash! Eres una verdadera molestia, Allen Walker – y así, su nombre completo se salió de mis labios, como en las noches que pensaba en el mientras me masturbaba, como las veces que soñaba con él…. Como tantas… y al mismo tiempo q su nombre, mis deseos reprimidos, mis ganas de saber que siente este niño, de enseñarle, de mostrarle que hay cosas increíbles… me agacho casi tumbándome sobre él y lo beso, no muy fuerte, no presiono, solo pongo mis labios sobre los suyos y los acaricio, los atrapo y los beso… nada mas, nada profundo, solo sus labios ahora eran parte de los míos… como el cigarro del otro día… y no quiero despegarme, y no quiero… pero sus manos se posan en mi pecho y me separan, no me empuja, no aplica fuerza… solo puso distancia entre nosotros y separó mis labios de los suyos… rayos! Y ahora ¿qué digo?

Toda la vida sin haber besado a alguien y hoy ya van 3… - se ríe por lo bajo, Allen… no sé si estas bromeando o si estas molesto o que…- déjame solo un rato Lavi – termino.

Sí, creo que si… - me levanto, me retiro y me voy a mi habitación… mi bufanda preferida se ha quedado con él… ¿y mi bandana?


	4. De copas

**Capitulo 4: De copas**

Y ¿bien? Había besado al niño que tanto quería… si, pero eso no me dejaba un sabor agradable, bueno, si, literalmente, pero en el fondo no… por que sentí que le hice daño, de alguna forma, tal vez descubrió que ese era mi verdadero propósito…

No me despreció, no me pateó… no me gritó, solo… me alejó – me repetía, pero no sabía si eso era peor. Ash! Malditas hormonas!

La culpa no evito que esa noche me durmiera pensando en él, recordando ese beso, sintiendo mi piel erizarse con el recuerdo de esos labios tan suaves y tersos… no, la culpa no evito que volviera a susurrar su nombre completo mientras me corría… soy un asco, lo sé, solo aprovecho que el viejo no está en el cuartel… ni en la habitación.

Pasaron 2 días antes de volverlo a ver, resulta que se fue a una misión junto con Lenalee y Krory, yo, por los encargos del Bookman, estoy alejado de misiones hasta que termine de recopilar la información que me encargo, nada que ver con Allen pero sin embargo…

Estábamos en el comedor cuando llegaron de la misión, yo jugaba con Yuu como de costumbre, bueno, le aventaba con brotes de habas para no aburrirme, que es casi lo mismo, Lenalee al parecer se lastimo seriamente su muñeca, así que me levante y le ayude con las cosas para la comida, Allen detrás de ella, con su propia comida, y Krory se había ido directamente a descansar, Allen me miro por un momento, y me sonrió, normalmente… demasiado normal diría yo. Nos sentamos a comer, aunque yo ya había terminado les espere, y poco a poco el comedor se fue desocupando, cada quien a sus labores, y quedamos los 4, luego Yuu se llevo a Lenalee para la enfermería por que se quejaba del dolor en su muñeca… realmente espero que este bien y quedamos Allen y yo… pero no di oportunidad a q nada pasara, aunque hablaba conmigo de forma normal, yo no podía… respondía con monosílabos y no le miraba a los ojos…

Ey! Si me sigues ignorando así te voy a patear, Lavi. – se enojo el peliblanco

Lo siento, peque, es que me quede pensando en Lenalee, perdón, ¿decías?

Decía que tú tienes razón… la vida es muy corta, no sé si mañana estaré aquí, o los demás… estuvo muy difícil esta misión, si no fuera por Krory, tal vez habríamos muerto, pero nos salvo, solo quedaron rasguños y moretones de lo que pudo haber sido, y pensé en lo que me vienes diciendo, de que haga lo q quiera antes de que ya no halla tiempo….

¿y bien? – le digo sorprendido, notando un aire de madurez que no había notando antes en Allen - ¿alguna cosa en especial, joven amo?

Jajajaja, eso suena gracioso – sonrió sinceramente – de hecho si

Subimos a mi habitación, y cerramos la puerta con seguro, no es como si quisiéramos que alguien nos descubriera, estaríamos en problemas, especialmente yo… haciendo esto, pero era su capricho y no podía negárselo…

Siempre tengo de sobra – le digo, mientras me dirijo a una parte de la habitación donde tengo un pequeño refrigerador – nunca sabes cuando las ocupas – saco dos latas de cerveza bien fría y vuelvo a cerrar el refri – y pensar que esto es lo que querías, peque, un menor de edad tomando cerveza, quieres que me cuelguen, ¿verdad? – me senté en el suelo, frente a él y le extendí una lata de cerveza – está muy buena, te puedo asegurar – le afirme.

Allen abre la lata y se la lleva a la boca, tomando un trago rápidamente

Espera! No así – trato de advertirle –

Aaaaah! Sabe feo! – se queja casi llorando el albino.

Baaaka, es que no te la puedes tragar de una, toma de a poco, es tu primera vez, además, está muy fría y te puede lastimar peque, dámela – me extendió la lata y yo tome un poco de la misma, aun no había abierto la mía – toma poco a poco y veras que no es tan malo además – Allen me interrumpió

Ese vendría siendo otro beso indirecto, Lavi? – mi asombro es tal que he tirado la cerveza que me había llevado a la boca, ¿pero que se cree? – jajajajaja, lo siento, lo siento. – y así Allen cobro venganza por haberlo besado el otro día, y si no fue así, así lo tome yo, y eso me molesto… ese niño

Tonto – le regrese la cerveza de mala gana y destape la mía, casi tomándomela toda de golpe

Ey! Tu si te la tomas toda – me reprocha

Si pero no es mi primera vez, ya sé de esto

Me vale – y se aventó toda la cerveza de un solo golpe, quedando con la cara roja y cara de asco, lindo… pero ha de haber sido doloroso para su garganta.

Peque, no tienes por qué exigirte a ti mismo, estas solo pasando un buen rato.

Allen – me dijo

¿Qué?

Allen, dime Allen, me dices peque y, aunque sé que es de cariño… me hace sentir menor que tu.

Pero eres menor que yo.

Ya lo sé! – me reclama – pero es solo en edad, puedo hacer lo mismo o más que tu, no soy menos capaz ni nada de eso

Y yo sé eso peque, digo, Allen, pero te lo dije, no quiero llamarte como todo mundo lo hace.

Pues no es como todo el mundo lo hace – me dice, con sus mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos – suena diferente viniendo de ti – eso no me lo esperaba… y unas ganas enormes de volverlo a besar me invadieron, pero pude controlarme… estaba ebrio, era como mi 5ta cerveza ese día, y Allen también, aunque solo había sido una.

Estas ebrio, Allen

Tal vez… voy a recostarme, me dolió el estomago. – dicho y hecho, se acostó en mi cama, en la misma que yo me acostaba todos los días, en la misma q en las últimas noches me había vaciado pensando en él… boca abajo y continuo balbuceando, al parecer el alcohol le hacía hablar de mas… - no me has preguntado sobre el beso –no, no, tú no estás trayendo este tema a colación.

¿y quieres que pregunte o qué? – respondí indiferente – mejor duérmete

Me gusto

¿Qué?

Me gusto – abriste los ojos y me miraste fijamente, sin intención de desviar la mirada, como juzgando, buscando, no me ibas a dejar darle la vuelta a esto… - fue diferente, al de Mire-chan y Lenalee… tu beso… fue lo que describiste, no hice nada… solo, te deje hacer y sentí que estaba muy bien, que era cálido… que tus labios me quemaban pero era un calor bueno… como aquella vez dentro del fuego de tu inocencia… igual, el mismo calor…

Bien… pues, me alegro Allen, quería que… sintieras algo así, aunque fuera a la tercera vez – traté de mirar hacia otro lado pero no pude, se veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, que si hacia algo esa noche tal vez ni se acordaría, podría abusar de él y ya, satisfacer a mi cuerpo, y acababa tanto martirio, para mí y para él, lo estaba confundiendo aun mas…

Si, valió la pena… -sonrió, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo – Lavi… ¿Por qué me besaste? – e hice una larga pausa antes de responder eso, me sentí en medio de un juicio, en un tribunal…

Te dije, quería que experimentaras ese beso, algo que te hiciera sentir muy bien… y ya

Gracias – me dijiste tan dulcemente antes de quedarte dormido y casi me pongo a llorar, yo pensando en abusar de ti y tú solo me agradeces, a mí…

Y ahí estabas, Allen, acostado, prácticamente inconsciente y… ¿roncando? Oh dios, si, estas roncando, en mi cama, la que tengo ahora, y solo puedo reírme, de la situación, de mi, de ti, de saber lo que te gusta… te gusto mi beso, precisamente, que interesante… podría ser mas, podría ser menos, pero era suficiente para mi… y te seguí mirando dormir, y te veías incomodo así que opte por quitarte los zapatos… y el cinturón, te coloque boca arriba y dejaste de roncar, te desabroche el pantalón y el chaleco de exorcista… y algo me sorprendió, mucho, demasiado, debajo del chaleco traías mi bandana, guardada en un bolsillo de la camisa interna…

¿Por qué traes esto, tu?

¿Hace cuanto la traías? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza, Allen Walker? Era todo lo que podía pensar… y te desabroche la camisa interior… dejando tu pecho al descubierto, con la luna iluminándolo, tan pálido, tan suave… se miraba muy suave… pero solo mirar no bastaba, no con el alcohol palpitando en mi sangre, mi cabeza pensando en un deseo correspondido solo por una bandana y mi erección muy presente… no, no bastaba mirar, pero no podía abusar de ti, aunque quisiera… lleve mi mano derecha hasta tu pecho y lo roce con mis dedos, subí hasta tu cuello… baje por tu pecho de nuevo… tu abdomen, y sentí esos músculos de niño que estaban muy formados, te había tocado una vida muy difícil, Allen, tenias marcas y moretones por todos lados… y aun así, dormías, sonriendo, tranquilo… no es justo, mi mano bajo hasta el borde de tu pantalón desabrochado y toco tu bóxer, se alcanzaban a ver algunos vellos asomándose, los mismos que bajaban casi imperceptibles por tu abdomen, pero no eran blancos como tu cabello, eran castaños…. Y ahí quedo, no te toque más, acomode una silla al lado de la cama y me dedique a observarte, no me iba a acostar contigo… hubiera terminado violándote, así que solo me senté en la silla, y como mi obscenidad es más grande que mi cordura… empecé a tocarme mientras te miraba, me masturbe casi enfrente tuyo, mirando tu pecho desnudo, tu ropa interior asomarse por tu pantalón, tus labios… escuchando tu respiración… y me corrí, así de patético, pero fue delicioso… y fui a limpiarme, no quería q me vieras así, jamás… y regrese a mi silla, como un castigado condenado a ver su más grande deseo y no poder agarrarlo… no pude dormir, esta de mas decirlo… y amaneció.


	5. Estas muy lejos

**Capitulo 5.- Estas muy lejos**

Me hubiera gustado esperar a que despertaras, darte los buenos días y todo eso, pero no podía verte a los ojos, no después de lo que hice, me sentía demasiado avergonzado, así que apenas amaneció me fui de mi habitación, expulsado de mi propio cuarto, je, además… tenía hambre, no habíamos cenado. Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, pensaba en ti, en tu vida, en tu extraña existencia, la verdad, aunque no me gustaras de esta forma… eres una persona demasiado increíble, es triste saber tu situación y me gustaría decir que te entiendo, pero no, no hay forma, no creo que nadie pueda porque nadie ha pasado jamás por eso… y por eso, tenias que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenias frente a ti, antes de que todo cambiara… antes de que el decimocuarto se adueñara de tu conciencia, que nos olvidaras… yo lo había escuchado perfectamente, yo sabía que pasaría, tarde que temprano, tu esencia de Noé disolvería tu propia existencia y ya no serias el Allen que conocemos… el que me gusta, solo… te irías. Mejor me apresuraba a comer…

Llegando al comedor note que aun no había nadie, solo Jerry y Komui, platicando como de costumbre, jo, es que no pierden oportunidad, pensé, y me senté, lo más lejos que pude, eso no evito que Krory, al momento de entrar al comedor también se sentara a mi lado, luego Kanda, una mesa delante de nosotros, Miranda, al lado de Krory y… Allen, entro también, pidiendo su dosis normal de alimentos, y se sentó en una de las primeras mesas

Eso fue extraño, ey, Allen! – empecé a llamarle agitando mi mano desde mi mesa, sin embargo Krory me detuvo, haciéndome bajar la mano.

Déjalo Lavi, está esperando a alguien – me dice Krory sonriendo con brillitos en sus ojos, lo miro con cara de extraño porque, ¿a quién podría estar esperando, tan lejos de nosotros?

Sí, creo que han de querer estar solos por fin, jijiji – sonríe Miranda, pero… ¿a q se refieren?, no dejo de mirar a la mesa de Allen esperando…

Ah, disculpa la demora, Allen… - y ella se sentó a su lado, dejando un beso en su mejilla, y comenzaron a desayunar… platicando como si nada…

¿Lenalee y el Moyashi ahora están saliendo? Ja, se pasan de ridículos – comento Kanda levantándose de la mesa y retirándose del lugar… por alguna extraña razón yo no podía dejar de mirar, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?, Miranda, como escuchando las preguntas de mi cabeza comenzó a responder, la cruda verdad.

Según le escuche a la señorita Lenalee, que antes de irnos a la misión, Allen le dio su primer beso, parece que estaban probando solamente a ver qué pasaba y por eso, decidieron hacerse novios!, ¿no es hermoso?

¡ah la juventud! – dice Krory con Miranda a coro, por dios, con corazoncitos en los ojos y todo, casi es…. Patético, y yo sigo observando, incrédulo, decepcionado… furioso, si, furioso, yo fui el maldito Cupido de eso… solo yo.

Perdonen, tengo algo que hacer – y me levante, sin probar bocado, había perdido el apetito, a este paso, Allen me iba a dejar en los huesos, maldito niño…

Salí casi huyendo de ahí, a mi lugar secreto, la habitación más alta del cuartel… y decidí quedarme ahí, solo, hasta que ya no pudiera pensar más, hasta que se acabara la cajetilla de cigarros, hasta que… dejara de llorar como una niña cualquiera.

Ya se había terminado la cajetilla, ya era media tarde… moría de hambre, de verdad, me iba a enfermar si seguía así, no solo por dejar de comer, también por estar fumando tanto… me dolía la cabeza y traía los ojos hinchados… ¿Por qué había llorado tanto? … me había quedado dormido, estaba cansado, de todo, de mis errores, pero… ¿debía estar feliz, no?, Allen ya tenía una novia, era mi propósito, al final, que viviera un poco, más allá de ser un exorcista, que disfrutara de su corta edad, que saliera, se divirtiera, que no fuera como yo que ya no tenía opción… yo, ahora solo estaba pensando egoístamente, por no quería que estuviera con nadie más, ¡le había gustado más mi beso que el de ella! Pensé, ahí, en esa misma habitación, yo lo había besado y a él… le había gustado, sin embargo… no era conmigo con quien él quería estar. Miro el techo, sintiendo que mi cabello ya está demasiado largo, no me deja mucho campo de visión disponible, por eso uso una bandana!… para que el cabello no sea un problema, pero él la tiene, se la robo, aun no me quedaba claro eso, por cierto… otro problema más, ese niño…

Estas tan lejos, Allen…

No, no es verdad, solo estoy aquí en la puerta, Lavi – me levanto de golpe, y si, es cierto, Allen va entrando por la puerta con su sonrisa característica, ¿Qué hacía de nuevo ahí? El caso es que ahí estaba

¿Qué haces aquí, peque? – me mira de mala manera – ya, Allen, supéralo – a veces no soporto sus niñerías, en serio, no ahora

Ignorando eso, quiero hablar contigo Lavi. Últimamente eres algo así como mí… guía espiritual – ¿y a mí de q me sirve eso? Pensé.

¿Tiene que ver contigo y Lenalee? – le cuestiono sin dejar de mirarlo, muy seriamente, esperando que su respuesta sea un severo "no"

Si – maldición! - ¿Qué sabes tú, Lavi? - ¿en serio, Allen? ¿vamos a tener esta conversación?... ash!, está bien.

Sé que son novios ahora, gracias al dichoso beso de antes - _¿por q sueno tan molesto? Debo de calmarme, al fin de cuentas él no ha hecho nada malo_ - ¿Cómo paso eso, Allen?

Mmm veras, luego de lo que paso la otra noche, por cierto… disculpa si hice algo indebido en tu habitación, luego de la cerveza me quede totalmente inconsciente y no recuerdo nada, jajajaja, espero no haber sido un pesado o algo así - _¿no recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste?...eso duele, realmente, pero… creo que no importa ahora… _

No, descuida peque… así que, ¿Cómo paso?

Hablamos, mientras íbamos en el tren, Lenalee y yo hablamos sobre ese beso, me pregunto si me había gustado, se me declaro, formalmente

Ya veo... – comente

Si, es muy linda, ¿sabes? Y se preocupa mucho por mí, así que decidí, siguiendo tus consejos – _eso es lo que más me frustra… Allen _– siguiendo tus consejos, darme esa oportunidad, y la haría feliz a ella, un ¿Por qué no? – sonríe, sacando su lengua en tono de burla_._

Bueno pero, ¿a ti te gusta?

Claro! Pero también me gustan todos los de la orden así que… - baja la cabeza, haciéndose consciente de su respuesta

¿Cómo mujer, Allen? – le pregunto de manera fuerte

Puede gustarme – _me lo temía, estas apresurando las cosas_

Está bien, ojala funcione – respondo resignado

Ah Lavi!, por cierto – mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca una cajetilla de cigarros – son de la india, donde estábamos, aproveche para traértelos de regalo, dicen que son muy buenos – los tomo con mi mano y sin desperdiciar, saco uno, que la conversación me tiene ansioso de mas, solo con Allen puedo fumar tranquilamente…

Aaaaah – suspiro luego de llevarme el primer cigarro a la boca – que alivio

Jajajaja, eres un vicioso, Lavi, dame uno – me sorprendo por su risa, que es bastante alegre, y más por su petición, abro mis ojos como platos casi incrédulo – vamos! Eres un mal ejemplo a seguir, pero te sigo de todos modos ¿no? – sigue sonriendo_, ¿me sigues de todos modos? Eh, gracioso,_ le paso mi cigarro, ya encendido

Quédate con ese, si no te molesta, están realmente buenos – enciendo otro para mi

Claro que no, ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso de los besos indirectos contigo – y comienza a fumar, sentándose a mi lado, tranquilamente, como si ya llevara toda la vida haciéndolo

Tonto – le digo, y sin saber porque, tenerlo a mi lado, en algo tan simple, me hace acercar mi rostro al suyo y dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tal cual como lo hiciera Lenalee en el comedor, tal vez quería que comparara, tal vez quería que me recordara, de la forma que fuera… tal vez ni siquiera lo pensé, solo le bese la mejilla y me reí, debería estar enojado, dolido, ese niño andaba de novio con otra persona, ¿y? yo tenía estos pequeños momentos de su compañía, donde ya abría su corazón, sinceramente, donde era su amigo, al final no me importaba si solo éramos eso, me gustaba tanto… su cara se puso roja y solo se quedo mirándome, continúe con mi cigarro…. Y el continuo con el suyo.

A veces eres muy cínico – me dice… y procede a levantarse, se sacude el polvo del suelo y se comienza a retirar, _¿Qué quiso decir? _

Allen! – le grito – quiero mi bandana, ya no soporto mi cabello sobre la cara… - abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego su expresión cambio a algo molesta, y luego… se sonrió

No

¿¡Qué! – me levante, reprochándole – a pesar de que la robaste te atreves a ¿no regresármela?

Así es, no sé cómo te enteraste, pero no te la voy a regresar, Lavi, te ves mejor con el cabello desarreglado – me quedo en silencio…seguramente me he sonrojado, solo siento el calor en mis mejillas…

¿y mi bufanda? – le preguntó por lo bajo – esa fue prestada, peque

Tampoco – ondea su mano y me da la espalda – nos vemos luego, guía espiritual.

Yo tan tranquilo que estaba! Tonto Moyashi! –pero ya se ha ido… y yo, ya no estoy tan molesto… ni me siento triste, al final, no es que él esté tan lejos. – solo es un niñito jugando!


	6. La revista

**Capitulo 6.- La revista**

***nota: **este capítulo es un vil porno, contiene un poco de material Lenalee x Allen pero vale la pena al final.

Creo que eran las 2 o 3 de la mañana, que se yo, no podía dormir, más que nada porque tenía hambre, seguía solo en mi habitación, no sabía cuando regresaría el viejo y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, especialmente porque, si yo tenía hambre a las 2 o 3 de la mañana... él me traía comida, si, a esa hora él hacia lo que le dijera con tal de seguir durmiendo, jo, _como hace falta el viejo…_

Me dirigí a la cocina, aprovechando que el señorito chef Jerry no estaba, me dispuse a preparar lo poco que sabía, espaguetis, con carne, es todo, algo sencillo y rápido que calmara mi estomago… _aunque, creo que prepare de mas… _me dispuse a comer.

Ah! Que buenos me quedaron! – termine de decir esto y vi pasar dos sombras por la puerta del comedor _¿a estas horas quien estará despierto? _Organice el desorden que hice y me fui a ver, no fuera a ser que tuviéramos espías… me dirigí corriendo al salón, donde supuse que se habrían metido, y si… había acertado.

Allen… - se escucha por lo bajo, casi en forma de… ¿gemido? – detente, nos van a descubrir… - observe muy bien la situación, estaban Lenalee y Allen en uno de los sofás, él prácticamente sobre ella, besándola… y ella, parecía que lo disfrutaba _¿pero qué demonios haces, Walker! _Sentí que mi cara ardía de ira, mis puños se cerraron casi automáticamente… _maldición! Yo había creado eso… solo yo._

No puedo, no puedo… - se detuvo Allen de repente, revolviéndose los cabellos casi con desesperación, con los ojos cerrados, molesto… desesperado, _dios… _- lo siento, Lenalee… solo, estoy muy cansado… - la china sonrió, dejándole un beso pequeño en sus labios y se sentó a su lado, comenzó a hablar con él de que se yo… solo se quedaron hablando, y preferí irme, algo dentro de mi sintió que no llegarían a mas…pero algo dentro de mi también se había roto…

Ya en mi habitación estaba más calmado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? _¿Por qué Allen no pudo continuar?, _me senté en mi cama, escondiendo mis rostro en mis manos, me molestaba, mucho, verlo con ella… y a su vez, me había gustado, verlo con toda la mala intención en su rostro, pero no era una cara de excitación, era… la intención en sí misma, se veía demasiado dominante… seguro, aun con todo… _seguramente ahora se ha de sentir mal consigo mismo… _

La habitación del chico era la contigua a la mía, así que ir a ver como estaba no era un reto, pero ¿con que excusa tocas la puerta de alguien a las… 3:22am?

Allen – llamo mientras toco la puerta de su habitación – Peque! - repito… - A-LLEN! – nada sucede, tal vez no está dentro… - Allen, tengo espaguetis con carne justo aquí – _Bingo!_ La puerta se abrió y el pequeño albino del otro lado me recibió, quitándome el plato de las manos, sin siquiera saludar.

Uuy, alguien está hambriento – pase adentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro… si, mis intenciones nunca eran buenas, y ahí estaba el sentado en su escritorio comiendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya tenía la cara llena de salsa _jajaja, que gracioso se dejaba ver… - _permíteme – tome una camisa que estaba en el suelo y procedí a limpiarle la cara – tal vez si no fueras tan desesperado, en todo – hice énfasis en esto – podrías hacer bien las cosas, peque. Me quedo mirando extrañado, _oh, tu sabes a q me refiero, no te hagas. _Me avente rápidamente sobre él y lo abrace, llevaba necesitando eso todo el día… tenerlo mío por un segundo así fuera como un juego, el juego de siempre, yo te abrazo, tú te dejas, es todo

¿A qué te refieres… Lavi? – te solté y te mire fijamente

¿Qué paso allá en el salón, Allen? – su cara se puso más blanca de lo que ya la tenía… y luego paso a un tono rojo fuerte, se levanto de la silla y me miro, muy molesto

Tú, ¡¿por qué me andas espiando, conejo idiota?

Jooo, he tocado un punto sensible, ¿Qué paso, Allen? ¿Impotente? – creo que eso no le gusto, Allen me lanzo un puño directo al estomago, atinándole, por cierto… dejándome sin aliento por un instante

¿tú que sabes?

Ok, ok – balbuceo recuperándome – solo bromeaba, peque

Allen

Allen, ¿quieres hablar de eso? – me siento en un baúl que tiene Allen en su habitación y este retoma su lugar en la silla, quedando frente a frente, parece que si quiere hablar de esto, a pesar de todo… soy su mejor amigo, ¿no? Eso hacen los amigos… escuchar aunque duela.

El caso es, me gusta Lenalee, es linda, inteligente, valiente, daría la vida por sus amigos y tenemos muchas cosas en común – pero no suena muy animado mientras dice esto – realmente me gusta

Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunto aun sin entender muy bien

Me gusta besarla, hablar con ella, pero no pasa de eso… se siente bien mas sin embargo, no siento esa urgencia ¿me entiendes? No es como… - por una extraña razón se sonrojo, guardando silencio y mirándome muy fijamente… _oh, ya entendí, quieres que yo termine esa frase… _

Como ¿cuando yo te bese? – _ahí tienes_

Si, algo así… debo estar realmente dañado para estar pensando de esa forma – _ah, sí lo estas, pero no eres el único. _

Jajajaja – me acerco lo suficiente a su rostro para que solo un par de centímetros nos separen - ¿quieres que te bese de nuevo, Allen? – se sonrojo y se levanto de repente de su silla, empujándome hacia atrás

¡¿qué dices? Estás loco –

Ah que poco aguantas, es broma – me pongo de pie yo también – no lo tomes tan a pecho, solo sugería

Me molesta!, porque no sé ni lo que hago y tu diciendo esas cosas – cierras tus ojos mientras dices eso

Allen… ¿yo te gusto? – te pregunto en tono calmado, realmente hablo en serio…

Sí, pero no de esa forma tampoco… - respondes apenado, por lo bajo

Bien, más vale saberlo…- suspiro- y sobre Lenalee – retomo el tema de conversación, ya no quiero continuar con mis problemas emocionales – creo que te esfuerzas demasiado, estas pensando de más las cosas, preocupándote por lo que haces, como lo haces… solo hazlo y ya, cuando estés con ella, no planees nada, solo haz lo que se te venga en gana, funcionara – me mira con cara de desconfianza

Es tu consejo para todo ¿verdad? Haz lo que quieras – sonríes

Jajaja, claro, créeme, funciona – te sonrió, revolviendo tus cabellos, tratando de no mirarte a los ojos… - Peque ¿de qué es ese baúl? – le pregunto señalando el baúl en el que estaba antes sentado

Ah, es solo ropa - _¿ropa? Tal vez mi bufanda este ahí, _me dispongo a abrir el baúl, realmente quiero mi bufanda

Eh, ¿Qué haces, Lavi?

Busco mi bufanda, y mi bandana, si es que esta aquí – empiezo a revolver la ropa dentro del baúl

Deja eso! No está ahí – te pones en mi espalda tratando de quitarme, en vano, claro

Aja! Aquí esta! – canto victoria y saco la bufanda del baúl, al momento de quitarla de ahí me doy cuenta que debajo de ella hay unas revistas… _son revistas… ¿porno? Allen tiene porno!_ No salte de la emoción solo porque me contuve.

Eh, mira, el pequeño lo que tiene bien escondido – digo sacando dos de las revistas, sonriendo muy visiblemente – ¿Quién lo diría? Tan calladito que eres, jajaja – enojado me quitas las revistas de la mano, mirándome bastante molesto… hasta das un poco de miedo - ¿Qué paso, peque?

No soy ningún santo – me dices con el tono más serio que jamás te he escuchado – No es que lo tenga "calladito" es que todos me creen que soy solo un niño, y no, no lo soy… ¿está bien? Déjame en paz. – _créeme, yo soy el más satisfecho en darse cuenta de que no eres un santo… _

Ok, mis disculpas, joven amo, ahora, no hay problema con eso, es normal que te guste – trato de que se tranquilice

Ese es el problema – me dice bajando el tono de su voz – que no pasa nada - _explícate, _comencé a mirar las revistas, no eran nada del otro mundo, solo chicas desnudas pero no era sexo explicito, solo posando y mostrando sus cuerpos. – creo que estoy mal…debería… evitarme, ¿no? – vuelve a poner las revistas en el baúl – me las presto Reever, debo regresárselas… - se veía tan apenado que sentí lastima por él en ese momento, sinceramente se estaba esforzando pero… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo? _Tengo una idea_

El problema son las revistas, peque, estas son muy normalitas, no hay nada interesante ah, te voy a mostrar lo que es bueno, espérame aquí.

Salí de su habitación rápidamente, mi mente ya estaba calibrando un plan para lograr lo que quería, acababa de descubrir un gran secreto sobre el pequeño Allen y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, si alguien iba a corromperlo, ¡ese seria yo!, entre a mi habitación, saque algunas cosas y regrese a la suya, cerrando de nuevo con llave

Listo, mira – le pase otra revista, pero esta no era nada suave, era porno, totalmente, escenas de sexo explicito – esta te da mejor una idea, eso sí es sexo, lo demás son puros cuentos – Allen comienza a ojearla, mirándose interesado, se sienta en la cama y le dedica buen tiempo a ello, yo me dedico a observarlo para no perder ni el mas mínimo detalle de su reacción, quería verlo excitado, quería verlo con ganas de tocarse, no me importaba la razón que necesitase para ello

Lavi… - me pregunta sin dejar de mirar la revista – tú, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales? – alza la mirada para dedicarme esa pregunta, tan directa, haciendo que pase un trago amargo… no era lo que esperaba exactamente, suspiro, cerrando mis ojos, no soporto mucho el contacto con su mirada… y tampoco es que me vaya a poner a mentirle… por más que quisiera que fuera diferente

Si… si, un par de ellas, soy un poco mayor que tu…

¿te gustaron? – me pregunta muy seriamente… no puedo hacer más que sentarme frente a él en la silla

Bueno, disfrute lo que tenía que disfrutar con cada una de ellas… es todo, nunca fue nada serio, solo… eso, sexo.

¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hiciste? La verdad me siento idiota por no saber nada al respecto… - y se le nota… esta sonrojado y algo molesto a la vez, _por mí, te enseño todo lo que quieras peque… _

Bueno… a ver, ¿por dónde comienzo? La primera vez fui muy torpe, creo que tenia tu edad, y era una chica que me gustaba mucho, pero ella hizo casi todo el trabajo jajajaja, fue interesante… ya la segunda… creo que me esforcé demasiado, no quería que pasara lo de la primera vez así que trate de hacer más de lo que podía, y aunque termino bien, me fatigó – era la verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia tampoco, pero ahí estaba Allen, más interesado de lo que debería, escuchando cada mínimo detalle, comencé a relatarle que hice, paso por paso, se notaba más interesado, me preguntaba… y se ponía mas rojo cada vez, lo curioso es que… en su pantalón de pijama comencé a notar que se estaba excitando.. _oh rayos… no creo salir vivo de aquí. _ No le había prestado mayor atención, hasta ahora… traía una playera blanca y un pantalón corto de pijama verde que dejaba ver sus blancas piernas, se veía muy cómodo… muy… niño. Verlo así me daban ganas de tumbarlo en la cama, de besarlo, de tomar su pene entre mis manos y calmar ese calor… y yo también estaba igual, por los recuerdos… por él, así.

Allen… ¿Qué piensas?

¿eh? Que…- se revolvió su cabeza y se tiro para atrás en la cama, como incomodo, refunfuñando cosas que solo él entendía – ash... no sé, Lavi, es demasiado trabajo al parecer…

No es trabajo – me reí al verlo tan ansioso – es algo natural, cuando estés ahí lo vas a saber, solo hay que tener… las ganas, por decirlo de alguna manera… y ya, sale de manera natural lo que hay que hacer…

¿las ganas? – vuelve a sentarse, acomodando su cabello

Si, así como estas ahora – le digo mirando su entrepierna muy detenidamente – es el primer paso para tener sexo... que estés excitado – queda mirando su entrepierna como si acabara de descubrir algo – Allen… ¿te has masturbado? – esconde su rostro agachando la mirada lo mas que puede, en un tono casi inaudible me responde, _dios… que tierno... _

Si…

Muéstrame – le digo sin pensar en las consecuencias

¿¡qué? – su cara es un tomate, sus ojos totalmente abiertos, no se lo puede creer, _y yo tampoco_

Vamos… somos amigos, ¿no? Debes saber hacerlo, para no ser torpe a la hora de tener sexo, si no, la misma ansiedad te va a impedir funcionar… muéstrame como te masturbas, Allen. – aun así, con la pena y todo… creo que era algo que él quería… porque sin decir nada mas, sin mirarme… metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a tocarse, torpemente, mirando el suelo… _ash! No puedo soportarlo, lo siento, Allen… _me levante de la silla rápidamente y me agache frente a él, quitándole el pantalón de pijama

¿Qué demonios haces! – me grita

Lo estás haciendo mal – le respondo tranquilamente – tienes que estar cómodo… con la presión del pantalón no puedes mover tu mano libremente… incluso… deberías… quitarte también el bóxer… _si, deberías… _me mira con cara de odio mas sin embargo me haces caso, creo que estas demasiado excitado como para razonar en este momento… _pasare noches masturbándome con este recuerdo… maldición… _y ahí estaba, frente a mí, el chico de cabello blanco, con solo una playera blanca sobre él, sentado sobre la cama… masturbándose, y me quede idiota viendo su pene… no muy grande, normal para su edad, con poco vello, castaño… se veía… por alguna extraña razón se antojaba… más me controle, me levante del suelo y volví a sentarme, como el mayor voyeur del mundo… mi mente dando alaridos de desesperación pero yo solo observaba, me quede viendo como su mano subía y bajaba por su pene, como se humedecía… como abría la boca para poder respirar, no emitía gemidos… solo respiraba muy fuerte…

Lavi… - suspiraste, maldición…

Maldita sea niño… maldito seas… - te dije, y en verdad lo sentía, me acerque de nuevo a ti y quite tu mano de tu pene, reemplazándola por mía y comencé a masturbarte, sin decir nada mas, no podía evitarlo, quería tocarte desesperadamente… apoyaste tus manos en la cama para estar más cómodo, y comenzaste a gemir..

Tu bandana… - dijiste mientras tratabas de controlar tu respiración –me ayuda a dormir… últimamente tengo miedo todo el tiempo y…- hice un poco de presión en tu pene, gemiste mas fuerte – y… solo así consigo dormir… lo siento

Cállate – te reclamo – solo…cállate, Allen… -si, sonaba molesto, muy molesto, porque lo que había estado evitando había pasado, y tu no hacías nada para impedirlo, y mi lado consiente quería que lo impidieras pero por otra parte… no podía mas con esto. Suelto tu pene un instante y me quito mi pantalón y mi bóxer frente a ti, dejando ver mi pene totalmente erecto…

Colócate mas atrás en la cama… - te digo, ya sin levantarte la voz… creo que entendiste lo que iba a hacer e igual no colocaste ninguna barrera… solo hiciste lo que dije y yo me puse sobre ti… sin pedir permiso… coloque mis piernas a cada lado de las tuyas y estaba sobre ti, sobre tu pene… y me decidí a bajar sobre el…. Nunca había tenido relaciones con un hombre… jamás, y en este momento no me importaba si me dolía o no… solo quería terminar con esto... con tanto deseo acumulado, con tantas ganas de ti… todo el tiempo imaginándolo…era desesperante… y decidí hacerlo de una sola vez… grave error, comenzó a doler, demasiado…

Lavi, ¿¡qué haces? – intentaste quitarme pero yo lo impedí…

Necesito esto, Allen… - te susurre… mientras comenzaba a moverme sobre ti lentamente – lo necesito… no puedes esperar que te vea todo el tiempo con otra persona, que seas tan lindo conmigo, que hables de besos y esas cosas… que te masturbes frente a mí y yo no hacer nada… - aumento el ritmo de mi movimiento, sintiendo tu pene adentro de mí, me llenas, se siente demasiado bien… tu solo me miras, con la boca semi abierta, respirando lo más fuerte que puedes, estas a punto de correrte… lo sé…pongo mi dedo en tu boca y comienzas a lamerlo… es tan delicioso… - Allen… ¿te gusto?... te pregunto en medio del deseo… - no puedes contestar, estas totalmente ido… dudo que estés consciente de lo que pasa, solo es deseo… solo lo disfrutas, demasiado… te abrazo fuertemente a mí, haciendo lo más rápido posible la penetración, estoy desesperado, pones tus manos en mis piernas moviéndote tu también… me estas embistiendo, lo deseas demasiado… dejas de lamer mi dedo y buscas mi boca… me besas, muerdes mis labios e invades mi boca con tu legua… respiras como puedes… y ya no puedes mas, en un largo gemido te corres dentro de mi… siento el calor de tu semen llenarme… _estoy loco… estoy loco!_ Continuo moviéndome… pero más despacio, no me he corrido, pero no pienso hacerlo… solo quería que tu lo disfrutaras… apenas te comienzas a recuperar, pero no has dejado de besarme… y me levanto, sintiendo el semen salir de dentro mío… tomo mi bufanda, esa que había recuperado momento atrás y limpio tu pene con ella… un hilo de sangre se deja ver en el mismo, no sé si es tuya o mía… no importa, pero no me atrevo a decir nada, tomo mi pantalón y me dispongo a ponérmelo…

No te lo pongas – tomas mi mano evitándolo – quítate la camisa, Lavi… quiero ver – y como un robot te hago caso, me quito la camisa… sin dejar de verte, me siento molesto, pero conmigo… por ser tan débil, por arrastrarte a esto… me quedo frente a ti totalmente desnudo, no puedo mirarte… ahora tu te levantas y me empujas a la cama, obligándome a sentarme en ella... _¿Qué tienes en mente, pequeño? – _gracias… me susurras al oído y te inclinas ante mi, tomando mi pene entre tus manos y comienzas a lamerlo…

Allen, no… no hagas esto…

¿tú puedes violarme y yo no puedo tener algo a cambio? – me dices mirándome demasiado serio… - dime que no quieres esto y te dejo ir, Lavi… - sigues lamiendo, lentamente, haciendo círculos con tu lengua en mi glande…

Maldito…

Nada… cállate – continuaste lamiendo y luego empezaste a introducir mi pene en tu boca, chupándolo, mordiéndolo, tocándolo… había tenido este sueño muchas veces pero… lo superaba la realidad – has sido mi primera vez… el primero en abrazarme… - besas más profundamente, un gemido muy audible se escapa de mi boca… - en besarme… - muerdes la punta suavemente… - en tocarme… - te detienes y casi lo lamento… - y ahora el primero que penetro… lo has hecho todo tu, solo, ¿y me preguntas si me gustas? – ahora eres tu quien se posa sobre mi… - no… no me gustas – me respondes tan fríamente que es casi doloroso… pero no te escucho, solo te dejo hacer… - lavi, no me gustas… pero te has metido tanto en mi que no puedo evitar querer mas, y más… te estás volviendo un vicio, un vicio que desprecio… - dejas caer tu peso lentamente sobre mi pene… tus ojos se cierran y se nota que te duele… me acomodo y te abrazo, fuertemente, mi pecho contra el tuyo, aunque este esté cubierto por la playera

No me importa… ódiame si quieres – te digo al oído, pasando mi lengua por este… y sin pensarlo más, te penetro… comienzo a moverme debajo de ti, a penetrarte… posas tu cabeza en mi hombro y me muerdes, lo más que puedes, te quejas… gimes… y termino dentro de ti, aferrándome lo mas que puedo a ti, y siento tu liquido recorriendo mi estomago… también te has corrido… y te quedas en mi hombro, llorando, sin mirarme… _¿Qué he hecho…?... _te dejo llorar, sin soltarte… no me abrazas, solo te quedas ahí, sobre mi… llorando, sudando…

Perdón… - es lo último que te escucho decir… - duerme aquí…


	7. Desesperación final

**Capitulo 7.- Desesperación**

_¿Existe acaso algo perfecto?_

_¿Existe algo más allá del deseo?_

_¿Existe el amor? _

Han pasado, ¿Qué? Unas… dos o 3 horas desde que Allen se quedo dormido, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin decir palabra, sin mirarme…. yo sentado en la cama y él acostado con su cabeza en mis piernas… no puedo saber que está pensando, no sé si quería esto o no… ¿yo? Yo lloraría si pudiera, tengo todo revuelto en mi cabeza, ha sido el momento más placentero de mi extrovertida existencia, cualquiera estaría feliz, tuve sexo con el hombre que… que, ¿qué? _esa es la pregunta, ¿Qué diablos siento? _

No, no estoy feliz… me siento el peor de los hombres, aunque el más afortunado, te he tenido, pero algo me dice que solo fue carnal… ¿Por qué no es suficiente?...

Bajo mi mirada y esta se posa en sus ojos, cerrados… durmiendo, Allen sigue solo con la playera encima, las piernas descubiertas… agacho mi cabeza y dejo un beso en su frente, _Lo siento, Allen… _me levanto de la cama, acomodándolo para que siga descansando, me visto y le cubro con una sabana, busco por la habitación y encuentro mi bandana dentro del chaleco de su uniforme, la saco y la coloco en su mano izquierda, esa que tanto odia por ser diferente… me gustaría quedarme ahí, claro que sí, pero no puedo, será peor cuando despierte… y así salgo de la habitación.

_Desprecio… _

Si, otro día que pasaría encerrado en esa habitación abandonada del último piso, de nuevo fumando, los cigarros que me había traído Allen de la India, y, sin pensarlo más… las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, recordando todo, de golpe, desde el momento en que lo conocí, recuperándose de una batalla, y estaba lleno de vendas y lo único que pude pensar era ¿Cómo evitarlo?, porque… se veía tan delicado y vulnerable, _ese fue mi primer error… _

Recuerdo claramente quien soy, o al menos quien pretendo ser… se supone que no debe importarme nada ni nadie, solo soy un cronista, solo estoy recopilando información y cuando termine me iré a otro lugar, un vagabundo con propósito… y cierro mis ojos, enojado… triste, desesperado, quisiera que fuera diferente… al menos por un momento…

Siento algo cerca de mi oído, abro mis ojos y es el golem dorado de Allen, Timcampy, revoloteando a mi alrededor, intentando decirme algo, muerde la manga de mi camisa e intenta jalarme, _¿Qué pasa Tim?. _Me levanto y lo sigo, hacia la puerta, saliendo hacia el pasillo, el golem se posa sobre su amo, y este le sonríe como felicitándolo y luego me mira fijamente, debo verme despreciable, sigo con la misma ropa del día anterior, despeinado y con cara de no haber dormido nada, mientras que él… con su uniforme puesto, peinado y arreglado, como para irse a una misión… _¿?_

Te estaba buscando, aunque ya no es nada difícil encontrarte, siempre estás aquí –sonríe

Hola… Allen, ¿alguna razón en especial para buscarme?

Sí, quiero hablar contigo y despedirme, Komui me asigno una misión con Lenalee y Kanda – voltea la mirada – y no está muy de acuerdo este con que yo ande con él así que serán unos días difíciles.

Jajajaja, no te preocupes, si te hace algo, solo dime y pongo a Yuu en su lugar.

Lavi, no necesito que hagas nada por mí, gracias.

¿Estás enojado conmigo, verdad? – le pregunto seriamente

Sí, pero… - te callas y te sientas en el suelo, llevando tus manos al bolsillo de tu pantalón, sacado mi bandana, comienzas a hablar sin levantar la vista del suelo – Te odiaría, pero sería contradictorio cuando eres el único que sabe que pasa conmigo, incluso más que yo… - Me siento frente a ti.

¿a qué te refieres?

Tú estabas ahí, tu sabes lo que me va a pasar en cualquier momento… y aun así tratas de que tenga una vida "normal" mientras pueda… - aprietas la bandana contra tu pecho – pero tengo miedo… un día voy a despertar y no seré yo, ¿y que habré hecho? ¿me acordare de algo?... ¿de qué vale tanto esfuerzo cuando al final no depende de mí? …. – lloras… - siento que no tiene caso seguirlo intentando, que terminare donde mismo… ahogado por ese fantasma que posiciono sus memorias en mi y ahora quiere mi vida… ¡tengo demasiado miedo! – no puedo soportar verte así, me acerco mas a ti y te abrazo, así, frente a ti, te abrazo a mi pecho, acariciando tus cabellos con mi mano libre - ¿Qué voy a hacer?... me repito cada noche, quiero mi vida… quiero mis recuerdos tal como estaban, quiero a Mana como el padre que me adopto y me dio un tiempo de mucha felicidad… a Cross como mi maestro que a pesar de todo me quería también… quiero a la orden como mi familia, ese hogar que nunca tuve… odio pensar que solo he sido una herramienta, que me usaron desde el principio sin siquiera preguntarme, ¡NO SOY UNA HERRAMIENTA!.. – te aferras tanto a mi… tus lagrimas se vuelven llanto… _estas sufriendo demasiado, ¿verdad? – _tomo tu rostro con mi mano haciendo que me mires, y coloco mis labios sobre los tuyos y te beso, suavemente, con el sabor de tus lagrimas mezclándose al de tus labios… pero. – dejame! – me empujas, quitándote de mi lado – no quiero esto – dices en un susurro…

Lo siento…

No! No lo sientas…

Si quieres me voy

Tampoco eso! ¿Qué parte de que eres el único que entiende que rayos pasa conmigo, no te queda clara? … solo, no hagas esas cosas…

¿Te molestan?

Yo no te amo, Lavi – me dices muy seriamente, continuas hablando por lo bajo, aunque creo que eres tu quien necesita convencerse de ello.

Ni yo a ti, Allen, ¿lo he dicho alguna vez, acaso?

No…

¿entonces? ¿Crees que hago esto porque te amo o algo así? – me miras y desvías tu mirada de nuevo, te has sonrojado _¿Cómo puedes sonrojarte mientras lloras de desesperación?_ – te equivocas y mucho, no te amo

Entonces… ¿Por qué haces eso? - _¿Por qué?... pero si es lo que yo tampoco se… _

Ni idea… - me miras extrañado – no me malinterpretes… tratare de darte una respuesta, menos idiota. El punto es… no te amo, no ando pensando en ti día y noche y escribiendo tu nombre con corazoncitos o cosas así – te ríes, _tonto – _pero… si un beso te hace sentir alivio, si un abrazo te da seguridad… si tener sexo te hace sentir vivo… si necesitas sentir valía por tu propia existencia, quiero ser yo quien te de eso, no voy a escribirte poemas, no voy a declararte mi amor bajo la luna llena, ni voy a jurar que daré mi vida por ti, no voy a protagonizar una historia contigo… pero puedo acompañarte en este ridículo momento, y darte algo de mi alegría…

Lavi…

Quiero darte recuerdos tan valiosos que ni volviéndote un Noé puedas borrar de ti… ¿entiendes eso, peque?

Creo que si…

Bien, continua tu vida, sé el novio de Lenalee, ve y pateale el trasero a cuanto Akuma se ponga frente a ti, come hasta reventar y, si necesitas un amigo, sabes donde estoy, al menos por ahora… yo también tengo muchas cosas encima, claro, no estoy tan jodido como tu – haces gesto de enojado y lanzas un puño hacia mi estomago – jajaja, es la verdad, mi vida es envidiable – vuelvo a abrazarte – pero aquí estamos, ¿no?... la carga es menos pesada entre dos.

Gracias…

Ni que lo digas, eres un ser maravilloso – beso tu frente –

Apestas

Si…no me he bañado en unos 2 días

Y aparte hueles a cigarro y me molesta

¿Quieres bañarme? – te digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ve a morirte por ahí, Lavi – me miras con cara de odio –

Ya, ya, Moyashi – revuelvo tus cabellos – vámonos, creo que tu cuñado y tu novia te andan buscando.

Lavi… ¿Qué somos? – me preguntas mientras nos levantamos del suelo

Buena pregunta… ¿necesitamos ponerle un nombre a todo? Te digo, sigue tu vida, yo sigo la mía… y si podemos unirlas en algún punto… no hay necesidad de decir que no.

Y eso fue lo que paso… ese día Allen se fue a su misión y yo también, viaje por un mes a Sur-america, a cumplir con mi trabajo como testigo de la historia, y esas noches que no podía dormir… recordaba aquella noche en que hicimos el amor, porque es lo único que yo creo que en verdad es amor, el jodernos mutuamente… y cuando volvi a la orden, el chico seguía de novio con Lenalee, como yo le había aconsejado, tratando de evitar sus demonios siendo "un chico normal", y yo… me meto a su cuarto en la noche, a hablar, a chantajear a Timcampy para que no diga más de lo que debe… a jugar poker, es que me gusta perder, a ser nosotros mismos para variar, no vale hablar de misiones, ni Noé o Akumas, solo somos dos adolecentes que juegan a vivir en un mundo bastante ridículo-

Aprendes rápido – me dice Allen

Es la primera vez que te gano, creo que nunca nadie te ha ganado, ¡soy el mejor!

Jajajaja, solo estas usando mis trucos para hacer trampa

Ah, es que eres un mal ejemplo a seguir, Allen. – me das un beso pequeño en mis labios –

¿y, que con eso?

**FIN.**

**Notas de la autora: **espero les haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Gracias!


End file.
